Inappropriate Behaviour
by madmother2
Summary: Entry for McBreezy's 2013 Fanfic challenge. Gillian decides to teach Cal a lesson when he takes things a step too far.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lie To Me. Just having fun with them for a while.

Author's note: This is my entry to McBreezy's 2013 LTM fanfic challenge. Category Cal/Gillian, prompt = Pink

Chapter One

Cal finished reviewing the tape of the suspect and turned to Gillian, saying,

'Did you see that?'

'Yes, he was lying.'

'Maybe,' said Detective Lyons dubiously, 'but we need more proof. I believe you but any decent defence lawyer will say it's just down to his normal hesitancy.'

Cal looked at Lyons indignantly but before he could say anything, Gillian said,

'Cal, he's right. Richards has his shy, hesitant persona down so well that showing him making a minor slip isn't enough. You can see that it's all fake but the jury won't.'

'And there's no history of violence?' asked Cal.

'No,' said Lyons, 'Not that we've been able to find.'

'No pets gone missing?'

'Impossible to say. His mother moved around so much that there's no way of telling. They were never in one place for more than six months when he was growing up.'

'Which meant constantly changing schools, always the outsider, never settling down and making friends,' said Gillian sadly.

'You can feel sorry for the bugger later, darlin', after we've got him locked up.'

Gillian shot Cal an irritated look but didn't rise to the bait since Cal was right. There might be reasons why Richards was how he was but it didn't excuse what he'd done, which was to kidnap other men, kill them and then use them for his sexual gratification. Richards claimed to be a shy heterosexual man and his persona was so perfect that after four hours in the cube all they had was one tiny slip. It wasn't enough.  
Gillian turned back to the computer screen and Cal watched with irritation as Lyons checked out her arse. Gillian was looking as delectable as always in a business suit and the skirt was wonderfully tight but Cal hated it when other men ogled her. A little voice inside his head reminded him that he had no right to object to other men looking at her and he remembered Emily asking him why he hadn't done anything about the fact that he was in love with Gillian. Unfortunately, he still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Gillian to go out on a date with him so he was stuck watching dickheads like Lyons ogle her.  
Cal paced irritably as Gillian and Lyons discussed possible ways to jolt Richards out of his comfort zone. After a few minutes, Cal found himself gazing thoughtfully at Gillian, admiring her beauty, and realised that he knew the answer. Going over to Loker, he said,

'Are all the cameras on in here?'

'Yes, Doctor Lightman.'

'Turn the lights up.'

'Yes, Doctor Lightman.'

'Right. Lyons go and get him out here. I think I know what to do.'

Lyons looked relieved and went to get Richards and his escort. Cal casually chatted to Gillian whilst manoeuvring her so that Richards and his escort would have a clear view of her. He waited until they were all in the room then without a word grabbed the collar of Gillian's shirt and pulled it apart sharply. A button pinged off as her bra-clad breasts came into view and Cal found it suddenly hard to breathe. She was wearing a white lacy bra and Cal felt arousal surge through him as he stared at her. He was brought out of his reverie by a hard slap across his face. He looked into Gillian's furious eyes as she slapped him again, then she was storming off, holding the sides of her shirt together with one hand.  
Cal casually rubbed his face, saying,

'Stick him back in the cube and let's see what we've got.'

Lyons blinked at him and said,

'That was a set up?'

'Of course.'

'Did Doctor Foster know what you were going to do?'

'Nah, but we often do things like this. She'll be back in a few minutes.'

Cal immersed himself in analysing the footage from all the cameras, smiling triumphantly as it showed him what he had known it would; Richards was not aroused by the sight of Gillian's breasts.

'See that look on yours and Loker's faces? That's arousal that is. And the two troopers are aroused too. Normal heterosexual male reaction to a pair of breasts. But look at Richards; he shows surprise and then amusement. No arousal at all. If he's heterosexual then I'm the queen of England. And that is proof that a jury will believe.'

'All right. Lets have another go at him,' said Lyons enthusiastically.

Cal followed Lyons into the cube and set about breaking through Richards' façade.

Gillian looked at her ruined blouse in the mirror. Not only were two buttons missing but the shirt had torn slightly where one of the buttons had come off with the force of Cal's yank. It would probably be impossible to repair it. As she used a safety pin to hold her blouse together, Gillian realised that she was the angriest that she could ever remember being. She was angry because Cal had exposed her breasts in front of a group of men, all of whom she would have to work with again. And she was angry because he hadn't apologised. But most of all she was angry because he had treated her like a piece of property, to be used in whatever way he saw fit. He hadn't even warned her, let alone asked her permission. Her body belonged to her and Cal needed to be reminded of this fact.  
As she thought this, a glimmering of an idea came to her and she smiled coldly. Telling Cal things rarely worked, she needed to show him.  
Gathering her belongings, she told Anna that she was taking the rest of the day off and, armed with the company credit card, she headed to her favourite shopping mall.

Cal exited the cube triumphantly. Richards had confessed to the killings, which meant another positive result for the Lightman Group and himself personally. Going over to Loker he said,

'Where's Foster?'

'I don't know.'

Impatiently, Cal strode into her office only to find it cleared out for the night. Puzzled, he went over to Anna and asked,

'Did Doctor Foster have an appointment?'

'I'm not sure, Doctor Lightman. She left a couple of hours ago and said she'd be gone for the rest of the day.'

'Something must have come up,' muttered Cal.

'She looked upset,' said Anna.

'Upset?'

'Yes and she had to get a safety pin to hold her blouse together. Did something happen?'

'Just a workplace accident,' said Cal casually, ignoring the voice at the back of his mind as it pointed out that it wasn't an accident at all.

Anna looked confused so Cal left before she could ask any more questions. Slouching on his sofa, he took out his phone and dialled Gillian's number. It went to voicemail and Cal forced himself to sound relaxed as he said,

'Just checking in, darlin'. Everything all right?'

Gillian looked Cal's name flashing up on her phone and let it go to voicemail before turning her phone off and putting it away. As she tried to decide where to go next, the display in a new shop caught her eye and she went over to take a closer look. Smirking, she realised that she'd found the perfect thing and in her favourite colour too. Opening the door, she smiled brightly at the assistant and said,

'I'd like to try that on, please.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lie To Me.

Chapter Two

Gillian looked at herself in the mirror and nearly balked; she looked nothing like her usual self. However, her fury was unabated and she hadn't been able to think of a better way to get through to Cal. Talking to him only worked when he wanted to listen and he never wanted to listen when he was in the wrong. She let her anger burn away her doubts, put on her coat and set off for work.

Cal sat at his desk with his door open and pretended to work whilst waiting for Gillian to arrive. She had eventually replied to his incessant messages the night before with a terse text that read,

'Stop it, Cal. I'll see you tomorrow.'

At the time he had convinced himself that everything was fine, Gillian just wanted a quiet night alone.  
Unfortunately, in the light of morning it was harder to convince himself that everything was all right. She had left the office without leaving a message and then rebuffed his calls. She was probably annoyed with him for pulling the buttons off her blouse. He would offer to buy her a new one. There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him that Gillian might have other reasons to be annoyed with him but, with the ease of long practice, he ignored it.  
He heard Anna saying,

'Good morning, Doctor Foster.'

'Good morning, Anna.'

Gillian's voice was crisp and Cal felt a slight twinge of uneasiness. Pushing it aside, he waited for a minute and then sauntered out of his office. He was just in time to see Gillian reappear from her office without her coat.

Cal stopped rooted to the spot as arousal ran through his body. Gillian was wearing a deep pink leather skirt and jacket, both so tight that it was as if she was wearing a second skin. As Cal watched, she bent over slightly, and Cal noticed that as well as being very short, the skirt was slit up the side with small bows along the slit. The bows flexed and stretched as she moved, showing tiny bits of stocking and skin. Cal followed the line of bows upwards trying to decide whether or not Gillian was wearing anything underneath the skirt. But Gillian would never go commando, would she? Cal had just about convinced himself of this when Gillian turned round allowing him to see her top half properly and Cal swallowed hard as all the blood seemed to leave his brain at once. Cal had no idea what the type of top she was wearing underneath the jacket was called, he just knew that he wanted to take it off her immediately. It was a lighter shade of pink than the jacket and skirt, contrasting perfectly with them. It showed a lot of cleavage and was made of a soft material that clung to her body. Each time Gillian breathed in, the edge of a pink lacy bra became visible for a moment, and Cal found himself unable to raise his eyes to her face as his arousal surged uncontrollably.

Gillian walked over to Cal and said,

'Hello, Cal.'

Cal gaped at her, so she continued,

'Cat got your tongue?'

Cal just swallowed and said,

'What?'

Gillian smirked and patted him on the cheek, saying,

'Go and get some work done, darling. We've got a busy day today. Oh, and you might want to wipe the drool off your chin too.'

Her tone of voice was patronising and Cal bristled but by the time his brain had kick-started she had disappeared. Baffled, he went over to Anna and said,

'Has Foster got any outside appointments today?'

'Not as far as I know, Doctor Lightman.'

Aroused and confused, Cal went back to his office and tried to concentrate on their latest case but the memory of Gillian in pink leather kept intruding into his thoughts.

Ria looked up from her desk as Doctor Foster approached and blinked in disbelief, saying,

'Wow!'

'Thank you, Ria.'

The smile that accompanied her words didn't reach Gillian's eyes and Ria immediately went on alert. Doctor Foster was very angry and Ria did not want to be the target for that anger.

'How did you get on in court yesterday?'

'Fine. The defence tried to say that it was all bullshit but we trotted out all the research and they didn't have much to say after that.'

'Good. We've got a new case so I'll want you watching when we do the interviews later.'

'Yes, Doctor Foster.'

After Gillian left, Ria went into the lab where Eli was working and said,

'What the hell happened yesterday? Foster is on the warpath.'

An hour later, Ria and Eli were in the lab waiting for the police to bring their suspect in. Gillian strode in and Eli stared at her with his mouth open as he took in her appearance, eventually saying,

'You look really hot. I mean, like, amazingly hot.'

'Thank you, Eli.'

Gillian's voice was devoid of its usual warmth and Eli found his arousal swiftly dampening. He might not be a natural but he had learnt enough to know that Ria was right; Doctor Foster was royally pissed off. The implications of Doctor Foster being too angry to care what Lightman did made Eli shudder and he focussed intently on his computer screen, determined to avoid being involved.

The moment the detective arrived he focussed on Gillian and, instead of deferring to Cal as she would usually have done, Gillian took the lead, asking quick, intelligent questions and Cal could see that the detective was bowled over by her. Cal's disgruntlement turned to shocked disbelief when Gillian turned to him and said,

'I'll take this one. You wait out here.'

'Wait just a minute!'

'Don't worry, Cal, I won't take all the credit.'

Cal was about to explode when she invaded his personal space and he found himself staring at her breasts again. Gillian smirked and ran a hand through his hair, saying,

'I don't think he's going to be able to resist me, do you?'

'No, probably not but…'

Cal didn't have time to finish his sentence before she had walked into the cube and sat down opposite the suspect.

Jacobs was a con man, a natural predator, but he had no chance against Gillian. She purred seductively as she questioned him, leaning forward to show off her cleavage and he became so flustered that a child could have spotted his lies.  
Cal watched torn between admiration and dismay as she got a confession in record time. His body was screaming with arousal but his mind was screaming in dismay. Gillian didn't behave like this. Yes, she loved clothes and always looked amazing, but she didn't wear blatantly sexual clothing and hog the limelight. It wasn't her style for one thing, and for another, she was too aware of the possible dangers. A lot of the men they dealt with were amoral and very dangerous. There was too much risk involved.

When she left the cube, Cal went over to her and said,

'We need to talk.'

Gillian smiled and said,

'Later, Cal.'

She started walking down the hall and Cal followed, feeling frustrated. He grabbed her arm and said,

'That was an impressive stunt but a bit dangerous, don't you think?'

'With Jacobs? Not really. He's not a sexual predator; he's only interested in money.'

She pulled her arm free and went into her office, returning a few seconds later with her coat. Cal followed her to the lift, saying,

'Where are you going?'

'Here and there. I might be a while. Mind the shop, would you, honey?'

Furious, Cal was about to make a scathing response when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The tenderness of the gesture stopped him in his tracks and by the time that he realised that he'd been played, she was gone.

Gillian was gone for two hours and by the time she returned Cal had worked himself up into a frenzy of worry and anger. Worry because she really shouldn't be out alone in that outfit and anger because she'd left him hanging. As soon as she came through the door, he pounced, saying,

'Where the bleedin' hell have you been?'

'I had some errands to run.'

Cal desperately tried to control himself. Gillian had just lied to him without even trying to hide it properly. Gillian didn't lie to him. He lied to her, for her own good, but she never lied to him.

'Don't lie to me!'

'Or you'll do what, Cal? Shout at me? Treat me like your inferior? Humiliate me? Too late; that boat has already sailed.'

'What? I've never…'

'Yes, you have, Cal, and do you know what? I've had enough of it. It's time you realised that there are consequences to your actions.'

With that Gillian pushed past Cal, went into her office and locked the door. Cal stood and stared at the door feeling as though someone had dropped a heavy weight on him. After a couple of minutes he went back to his office, sat in his chair and thought.

Gillian disabled the camera feed to her office, then sat on her sofa and cried.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lie To Me.

Chapter Three

Gillian dried her face and repaired her make-up before unlocking her door. Luckily no one had tried to come in whilst she was crying so she had been able to let out all of her pent-up emotions. She was slightly surprised that Cal hadn't used his master key to barge in but perhaps she had finally got through to him.  
They needed to talk but this time he had to make the first overture. If she went to him first then she might as well get 'Doormat' tattooed on her forehead and get it over with. She'd always been happy to let him take the limelight but she needed him to treat her with respect. If he wasn't willing to do that then their relationship was over.  
With a sigh, she went to the break room and got herself a coffee, amused by the cautious silence that followed her around. Obviously, everyone had heard that she was in a bad mood and no one wanted to catch the brunt of it.  
Back in her office, she started going through paperwork knowing that there was nothing like boredom and routine to even out her mood.

Cal wasn't a man who liked apologising. In fact, he hated it and avoided it whenever possible. However, looking at the footage from the day before he realised that he owed Gillian a huge apology. He had finally managed to focus on her face not her breasts (and he was never going to admit to anyone how many times it had taken for him to be able to do that). What he had seen had made him realise what a total bastard he was. Gillian had flashed shock, embarrassment and humiliation before anger took over, and when he followed the feed into her office and saw her hands shaking as she had tried to repair her blouse, Cal knew that her fury was fully justified. Cal's first impulse was to reach for the scotch, to drown his remorse in alcohol, but he stopped himself. This needed to be repaired today and a drunken apology at midnight wasn't going to cut it. Although letting Gillian calm down a bit wasn't necessarily a bad idea. Even as he thought it, Cal derided himself as a coward,

'Just run away, Cal. Never talk about it because that might involve being honest about your feelings.'

As Cal considered his feelings for Gillian the lump of lead that had arrived in his stomach got heavier. He was supposed to love her but he treated her like shit. What sort of sick loser was he anyway? It was just as well that he'd never told her how he felt; she deserved better. He would grovel as much as was necessary to repair their friendship then he would stand back and let her get on with her own life.  
Having made that resolution, Cal started to think about the best way to apologise.

Gillian was just thinking about going home when Cal knocked on her office door.

'Come in, Cal.'

Gillian's voice was wary and Cal cursed himself for damaging their relationship so much that a knock on the door was unwelcome. He shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look casual, walked over to her desk and said,

'Can I come over to your place later?'

Gillian's first impulse was to refuse but Cal forestalled her, saying,

'I need to apologise and, as you know, I'm shit at apologies so I don't want to be interrupted.'

Gillian looked intently at him and he reluctantly dropped his mask for a second, letting her see his remorse and shame.

'All right, Cal, you can come over, but on one condition, no lies.'

Cal flinched but nodded, knowing that Gillian's distrust was caused by what he had done,

'No lies. Would eight be okay?'

'Yes.'

'Right then,' said Cal fidgeting awkwardly, 'Ill see you at eight.'

Cal left and Gillian finished clearing her things away, feeling a tiny ray of hope; perhaps they could survive this after all.

By the time eight o'clock arrived, Cal was a nervous wreck. He'd allowed himself one small scotch to calm his nerves and was beginning to think that he should have made it three large ones instead. He parked the car and got out, holding the parcel in one hand. As he walked towards Gillian's door, he started double guessing himself again; should he have got her something else? Something more expensive? Shaking, he forced himself to ring the doorbell.  
Gillian opened the door immediately and he noticed with a mixture of relief and regret that she'd changed into jeans and a top. She still looked gorgeous but at least there was a chance that he'd be able to think coherently.

'Hello, Cal.'

'Hello, Gill.'

Gillian led him into the lounge and Cal handed her the parcel, saying,

'Got you this.'

Gillian opened the parcel with a slight sinking feeling, hoping that Cal wasn't going to try to buy himself back into her good books. Inside was a decadent chocolate cake from one of the city's leading patisseries; thoughtful rather than expensive. Relieved, she said,

'Thank you, Cal.'

Cal felt himself relax slightly, he had at least got that right. If only the rest of it could be that easy. He sat beside Gillian on the sofa, took a deep breath and said,

'What I did yesterday was completely out of order. I'm really sorry, luv.'

Gillian nodded then said,

'Why did you do it?'

'Truth?'

'Always.'

'I knew it would crack the case.'

Gillian looked closely at him. That was the truth but not the whole truth.

'Why didn't you ask me first, Cal?'

Cal hesitated, an easy lie on his tongue, but he'd promised the truth so he said,

'I didn't think you'd let me.'

'So, if you knew I wouldn't be comfortable with it, why did you still do it?'

Cal squirmed under Gillian's gaze. He'd thought about it a lot this afternoon and come to a reluctant realisation,

'Because I'm a control freak.'

Gillian paused for a moment; that wasn't the answer that she'd expected. Puzzled, she said,

'I know that you're a control freak but what has that got to do with it?'

Gritting his teeth, Cal got up and started pacing. He'd promised not to lie but he'd be lucky if Gillian ever spoke to him again if he told her the truth. His pacing was stopped by Gillian standing in front of him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said,

'Tell me, Cal. It can't be worse than the thoughts I've had in the last twenty-four hours.'

Mentally preparing himself for another slap, Cal said,

'I did it because I wanted to warn Lyons off. And seeing your breasts was a huge bonus of course. Has anyone ever told you that you've got amazing tits?'

Gillian blushed at Cal's crude compliment but annoyance quickly overrode the brief flush of arousal that his words had sparked,

'What gives you the right to warn anyone off? Or to treat my body like your property?'

'Nothing. I don't have any right at all,' Cal ground out, 'I just hated the way that he was ogling you.'

Gillian wondered if Cal knew how revealing his tone of voice was; it was full of sexual jealousy. Thoughtfully she said,

'Why did you hate it?'

'Because he was looking at you as if you were a piece of meat.'

Again, that was the truth but not the whole truth. Knowing that there was a good chance that Cal would run, she said,

'And?'

'And what?'

'Deflecting, Cal? You said, 'No lies,' remember?'

'I remember all right…'

'So?'

'Fuck!'

'Cal, it's all right, you can tell me.'

Gillian squeezed his shoulder gently but he pulled away, saying,

'No, it's not bloody all right! I can't tell you.'

'Can't or won't? You'll feel better if you talk about it, Cal.'

Cal looked at her wildly and then laughed briefly,

'Always the bleedin' shrink, Foster. Fine. You want the truth, I'll tell you the truth; I'm in love with you. Have been for years. When I saw Lyons ogling you, something just snapped and I had to let him know that you were mine.'

Gillian gasped and Cal saw amazement followed slowly by joy.

'You've been in love with me for years?'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you say something before?'

'You deserve better.'

'Cal Lightman! Don't you dare say that! Firstly, you may be one of the most infuriating men that I've ever met but you're also one of the most wonderful. Secondly, you don't get to decide who is good enough for me. I do. And… I want you.'

'You do?'

'Yes, I love you too, you idiot!'

'Oh.'

Cal looked shell-shocked and Gillian realised that she finally had a chance to surprise him. Smiling wickedly, she said,

'Isn't it time you were ripping my clothes off?'

Cal opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. Smirking, Gillian said,

'Or would you prefer me to rip your clothes off?'

The thought of being naked with Gillian finally propelled Cal into motion. He pulled Gillian into his arms and kissed her.

Cal's kiss was passionate and demanding and Gillian responded without hesitation, opening her mouth under his and tangling her hands in his hair. As he moved his hands over her body, Gillian felt arousal rush through her and she moaned into his mouth. He bucked his hips into hers and she realised that he was as aroused as her. Breaking the kiss, she said,

'Bedroom, now.'

She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. When they got to her bedroom he hesitated, saying,

'You sure, luv?'

'Cal, get your clothes off and get in here!'

Cal laughed and yanked his shirt over his head, exposing his muscular torso to her gaze. She admired his body even as she started undressing herself. By the time she had removed her shoes and T-shirt, Cal was pulling down his jeans and boxers and Gillian's hands froze as she looked at him. Cal smirked,

'See something you like?'

Gillian made no attempt to conceal her arousal as she said,

'Yes.'

She went to undo her jeans but suddenly he was there, saying,

'Let me. Please.'

She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders as he undid her bra and slid it off, saying breathlessly,

'God, Gill, you have no idea how sexy you are.'

He pulled her in for another kiss and she let her hands roam freely down his body as they explored each other's mouths. Cal groaned and pulled her hands away then tackled her jeans and panties. A minute later they were both naked and Cal moulded her to his body, kissing her lips again before moving to her neck. Fire raced through Gillian and she reacted instinctively, pushing Cal down on to the bed and straddling him. As she joined their bodies they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, reading each other and Gillian knew then that she would never connect with anyone else the way that she did with Cal. They made love frantically, reaching their peaks simultaneously and calling out each other's name.

They cuddled together under the covers, recovering. Cal ran his hand through Gillian's hair and said,

'You're amazin', you know that?'

'So are you.'

Cal smirked then said,

'D'you fancy going in early tomorrow? We could have a shag in my office. Or your office. Or the cube. Anywhere you fancy really.'

'Cal, you're incorrigible,' said Gillian laughing.

'So that's a yes then?'

'No, Cal, it isn't.'

'Perhaps I can change your mind,' said Cal, rolling on top of her and beginning to very slowly kiss his way down her body. Gillian moaned helplessly as he expertly found every single sensitive spot on her body. Her last coherent thought was that she needed to check all of the locks in the office…

The End


End file.
